


Howling at the Moonlight

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hanging Hearts, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Stiles is helping decorate for the Valentine's Day dance and he hates that his friends have relationships and he's all alone.





	Howling at the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this fic is "Hanging Hearts". 
> 
> You know, I might actually get around to finishing this prompt list someday. Maybe by the time February 2019 rolls around I'll get it done.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he hears Scott and Allison laughing together across the room. He just continues to hang the heart decorations while the rest of the pack moves around him doing their own portion of decorating for the prom they’d never actually gotten to have. He’s the only one without a date, so he probably won’t even be going to the dance, but he had been happy at first to help decorate. Until he’d watched all of his friends pair off to decorate and he was, unsurprisingly yet heartbreakingly, alone again. He glances across the room, watching Scott and Allison giggle as they set up the refreshments table. Kira and Malia are flirting over music selection, while Erica and Boyd are hooking up the sound system. Lydia and Cora are arguing over something, but still can’t stop touching each other. Liam and Mason are setting up regular tables, while Danny and Isaac follow behind and put down tablecloths.

Stiles puts up more heart decorations, then goes to fill up balloons with the hot air. As he’s filling them, he notices Derek walk in, Braeden on his heels. He feels his throat tighten and he looks away. Of course, even Derek has someone, making Stiles truly alone. He drags a hand through his hair, sighing as one of the balloons escapes his grasp. “Fucking...” He grabs another one and starts filling it. He glances up as Braeden joins him. “Hi.”

“Hey. I’m here to help. Let me know what I should do.” 

“Lydia and Allison are in charge of the dance. Ask them what’s left to be done.” Stiles swears as this balloon deflates and floats away as well. “Fuck it. Can you fill these?” 

“Of course. I think Derek’s also looking for stuff to do. If you wanna give him an assignment?” 

Stiles fights back an eyeroll and nods, heading over to Allison and Lydia. “Braeden is going to fill the balloons. I’m having issues. Derek needs something to do. I... I’m going to go home.” He turns on his heel, walking past Derek on his way out. He climbs behind the wheel of his car, hating that it’s not his jeep, but sadly, the jeep had died a horrible death against a pack of ghouls who had been hunting the werewolves and other members of Scott’s pack. They hadn’t been able to stop them any way but fire, but Stiles running them over with his jeep had at least slowed them down long enough for Jordan to light them on fire. Now he drives a sensible Ford Fiesta, which is all he and his dad had been able to afford.

He sighs and rests his forehead against the steering wheel, closing his eyes. After a few moments he sits back and starts the car, heading home. He goes inside and straight to his room, after peering into the living room only to see his dad and Scott’s mom making out on the couch. He flops down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow to let out a scream. He hates that he’s the only one who doesn’t have someone. He sits up and takes off his hoodie and flannel, laying back down. He’ll get some sleep and maybe in the morning, he’ll feel better. 

A little while later, he hears knocking on his window and he sits up, looking over. “You might as well come in, Derek.” 

Derek lifts the window and slides in, chuckling. “How’d you know it was me?” 

“You’re the only one who still comes to the window instead of the door.” Stiles shifts a little. “What can I do for you, Derek?” 

“You can tell me why you skipped out on the pack decorating for Valentines?” 

“I hate Valentine’s Day. It’s a stupid, commercialized holiday that encourages people to be with someone they can’t stand because God forbid you be alone on that one day of the year while everyone around you has someone and you know that the one person you want to be with will never want you back because he’s straight!” Stiles licks his lips and turns away. “Uh. Pretend I didn’t just say that.” 

“You want Scott?” Derek raises an eyebrow. “It’s either him or Boyd, because they’re the only one who consider themselves straight.” 

Stiles shakes his head and pushes to his feet. “You need to go. They aren’t the only straight ones and you know it. So just go.”

Derek gets to his feet as well, grabbing Stiles’ hand. “If you don’t mean Scott or Boyd... I’m the only one not in a relationship at the moment...” 

“What about Braeden?”

“She’s here to find Peter and get information out of him.” Derek smiles and lifts Stiles’ chin. “You thought she and I... No, Stiles. There’s only one person I want to date. I just didn’t know for sure how to ask you. Mostly ‘cause I didn’t think you’d be interested. Now that I know you are, would you like to go to the Valentine’s Day dance with me? As my date and my boyfriend, just so we’re clear.” 

Stiles stares at Derek, licking his lips absently. “You want... You want to date me?” 

“Yes.” Derek chuckles a little, leaning in and brushing his lips over Stiles’ forehead. “What do you say?” 

“I say... Yes. If you’re sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Derek pulls him closer smiling as he leans in and kisses Stiles softly. “Now, since the dance is tomorrow night, we should go out tonight for our first date. I don’t want to have Valentine’s day as our first anniversary.” 

Stiles blushes and nods. “Let me grab my flannel and my hoodie. We can go get some food.” 

“Sounds good,” Derek says, stepping back.


End file.
